Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział VII
U kupca Amyleja Maćko i Zbyszko naradzali się nad tym, co czynić. Stary rycerz spodziewał się rychłej śmierci, a że przepowiadał mu ją także znający się na ranach franciszkanin o. Cybek, więc chciał wracać do Bogdańca, aby być pochowanym wedle ojców na cmentarzu w Ostrowiu. Nie wszyscy jednak ojce tam leżeli. Był to niegdyś liczny ród. Czasu wojen zwoływali się okrzykiem: "Grady!", w herbie zaś –mieniąc się lepszymi od innych włodyków, którym nie zawsze przysługiwało prawo herbu – nosili Tępą Podkowę. W roku 1331, w bitwie pod Płowcami, siedmdziesięciu czterech wojowników z Bogdańca wystrzelali na bagnie kusznicy niemieccy, ocalał tylko jeden, Wojciech, przezwiskiem Tur, któremu król Władysław Łokietek po pogromie Niemców potwierdził osobnym przywilejem herb i ziemie bogdanieckie. Tamtych kości bielały odtąd na polach płowieckich, Wojciech zaś wrócił do domowych pieleszy, lecz po to tylko, by całkowitą zgubę rodu swego oglądać. Albowiem, podczas gdy mężowie z Bogdańca ginęli pod strzałami Niemców, zbójnicy–rycerze z pobliskiego Śląska napadli na ich gniazdo, spalili do cna osadę, ludność wysiekli lub uprowadzili w niewolę po to, by ją sprzedać w odległe kraje niemieckie. Wojciech został sam jeden w starym domostwie, które ocalało od ognia, jako dziedzic obszernych, ale pustych ziem, poprzednio do całego włodyczego rodu należących. W pięć lat później ożenił się i spłodziwszy dwóch synów, Jaśka i Maćka – od tura w lesie na łowach zabit. Synowie rośli pod opieką matki, Kachny ze Spalenicy, która w dwóch wyprawach pomściła na śląskich Niemcach dawne krzywdy, w trzeciej zaś poległa. Jaśko doszedłszy do lat pojął w małżeństwo Jagienkę z Mocarzewa, z którą spłodził Zbyszka. Maćko zaś, pozostawszy w stanie bezżennym, pilnował majętności i synowca, o ile pozwalały mu na to wyprawy wojenne. Lecz gdy w czasie wojny domowej Grzymalitów z Nałęczami spalono po raz drugi chałupy w Bogdańcu i rozproszono kmieciów, samotny Maćko próżno usiłował go na nowo dźwignąć. Nabiedziwszy się lat niemało, zastawił wreszcie ziemię krewnemu opatowi, sam zaś z małym jeszcze Zbyszkiem pociągnął na Litwę przeciw Niemcom. Nigdy on jednak nie tracił z oczu Bogdańca. Na Litwę pociągnął właśnie dlatego, by wzbogaciwszy się łupami, z czasem powrócić, wykupić ziemię, zaludnić ją jeńcami, odbudować grodek i osadzić na nim Zbyszka. Teraz też, po szczęśliwym ocaleniu młodzianka, o tym tylko myślał i nad tym naradzał się z nim u kupca Amyleja. Ziemię mieli za co wykupić. Z łupów, z okupów, które składali wzięci przez nich do niewoli rycerze, i z darów Witolda zebrali zapasy dość znaczne. Szczególnie dużą korzyść przyniosła im owa walka na śmierć z dwoma rycerzami fryzyjskimi. Same zbroje, które po nich wzięli, stanowiły w owych czasach prawdziwą majętność, prócz zbroi zaś wzięli przecie wozy, konie, ludzi, szaty, pieniądze i cały bogaty sprzęt wojenny. Wiele z tych łupów nabył teraz kupiec Amylej, a między innymi dwie sztuki cudnego flandryjskiego sukna, które przezorni i możni Fryzyjczycy mieli z sobą na wozach. Maćko przedał także kosztowną zdobyczną zbroję, mniemając, że wobec bliskiej śmierci na nic mu się już nie przyda. Płatnerz, który ją nabył, odprzedał ją na drugi dzień Marcinowi z Wrocimowic herbu Półkoza z zyskiem znacznym, gdyż pancerze pochodzenia mediolańskiego ceniono wówczas nad wszystkie w świecie. Zbyszkowi też żal było tej zbroi z całej duszy. – Jeśli wam Bóg wróci zdrowie – mówił do stryja – gdzie taką drugą znajdziecie? – Tam. gdziem i tę znalazł, na jakowym innym Niemcu – odpowiedział Maćko. – Alejuż ja się śmierci nie wywinę. Żeleźce się mi między żebrami rozszczepiło i szczebrzuch ostał we mnie. Com go zmacał i chciałem pazurami wyciągnąć, tom go jeno głębiej zapychał. A teraz nijakiej rady nie ma. – Niedźwiedziego sadła by wam się saganek jeden i drugi napić! – Ba! Ojciec Cybek mówi też, że dobrze by było, bo może by się jako drzazga wyślizgła. Ale skąd tu dostanę? W Bogdańcu jeno by topór wziął, a pod barcią na noc przykucnął! – To i trza do Bogdańca. Tylko mi tam gdzie w drodze nie zamrzyjcie. Stary Maćko spojrzał z pewnym rozczuleniem na bratanka. – Wiem ja, gdzie by ci się chciało: na dwór księcia Janusza albo do Juranda ze Spychowa, chełmińskich Niemców najeżdżać. – Tego się nie zaprę. Razem z dworem księżny rad bym do Warszawy albo do Ciechanowa pojechał, a to z przyczyny, by jako najdłużej być z Danuśką. Nijak mi teraz bez niej, bo to nie tylko moja pani, ale i moje miłowanie. Tak ci ją rad widzę, że jak o niej pomyślę, to aż mnie ciągoty biorą. Pójdę ja za nią choćby na kraj świata, ale teraz pierwsze moje prawo to wy. Nie opuściliście mnie, to i ja i was nie opuszczę. Jak do Bogdańca, to do Bogdańca! – Toś dobry chłop – rzekł Maćko. – Bóg by mnie skarał, gdyby ja był dla was inny. Obaczcie, że już wozy ładują, a jeden kazałem sianem dla was wymościć. Amylejówna podarowała tez pierzynę zacną, jeno nie wiem, czy na niej od gorąca wytężycie. Pojedziemy wolno razem z księżną i dworem, żeby wam starunku nie zbrakło. Potem oni nawrócą na Mazowsze, a my do siebie – i pomagaj Bóg! Niechbvm tyle pożył, by grodek na nowo wznieść – rzekł Maćko – bo to wiem, ze po mojej śmierci niewiele ty będziesz o Bogdańcu myślał. – Co nie miałbym myśleć! – Bo ci będą w głowie bitki i kochanie. – A wam to nie była w głowie wojna? Właśnie żem sobie już całkiem wymiarkował, co mam czynić – i pierwsza rzecz gródek z dębiny mocnej zbudujem, a rowem każemy okopać na porządek. – Także myślisz? – spytał zaciekawiony Maćko. – No, a jak gródek stanie?... Gadaj! – Jak gródek stanie, dopieroż na dwór książęcy do Warszawy albo do Ciechanowa pojadę. – Po mojej śmierci? – Jeśli prędko zamrzecie, to po waszej śmierci, ale wprzód was godnie pochowam; a jeśli Pan Jezus da wam zdrowie, to w Bogdańcu ostaniecie. Mnie księżna obiecała, że tam pas rycerski od księcia dostanę. Inaczej nie chciałby się ze mną Lichtenstein potykać. – To potem do Malborga wyruszysz? – Do Malborga albo choćby na kraj świata, byle tylko Lichtensteina dostać. – Tego ci nie przyganię. Twoja śmierć albo jego! – Już ja wam jego rękawicę i pas do Bogdańca przywiozę – nie bójcie się! – Jeno się strzeż zdrady. U nich o zdradę łatwo. – Pokłonię się księciu Januszowi, żeby posłał po glejt do mistrza. Teraz jest spokój. Pojadę za glejtem do Malborga, a tam zawsze gości rycerstwa kupa. To wiecie? – naprzód Lichtenstein, a potem będę upatrywał, którzy pawie czuby na hełmach mają – i po kolei ich wyzywał. Boga mi! zdarzy–li Pan Jezus zwycięstwo, to zarazem i ślub spełnię. Tak mówiąc, Zbyszko uśmiechał się do swoich własnych myśli, przy czym twarz miał zupełnie pacholęcia, które zapowiada, jakich to czynów rycerskich dokona, gdy dorośnie. – Hej! – rzekł, kiwając głową, Maćko – żebyś ty trzech rycerzy ze znakomitych rodów pokonał, to nie tylko byś ślub spełnił, ale jaki byś sprzęt po nich wziął – miły Boże! – Co to trzech! – zawołał Zbyszko. – Już ja w więzieniu powiedziałem sobie, że nie będę Danuśce skąpił. Ile palców u rąk – nie trzech! Maćko wzruszył ramionami. – Dziwujcie się albo i nie wierzcie – rzekł Zbyszko – a ja przecie z Malborga do Juranda ze Spychowa pojadę. Jakże mu się nie pokłonić, kiedy to Danuśkowy ojciec? I z nim będziem chełmińskich Niemców najeżdżali. Samiście przecie mówili, że większego wilkołaka na Niemców nie masz na całym Mazowszu. – A jak ci Danuśki nie da? – Miałby nie dać! On swojej pomsty szuka, ja swojej. Kogóż lepszego sobie upatrzy? Wreszcie, skoro księżna na zrękowiny pozwoliła, to i on się nie przeciwi. – Już ja jedno miarkuję – rzekł Maćko – że ty wszystkich ludzi z Bogdańca zabierzesz, żeby poczet mieć, jako się rycerzowi patrzy, a ziemia ostanie bez rąk. Póki będę żyw, to nie dam, ale po mojej śmierci, już widzę, że zabierzesz. – Pan Bóg mi poczet obmyśli, a przecie i Janko z Tulczy krewniak, więc nie poskąpi. A wtem drzwi się otworzyły, i jakby na dowód, że Pan Bóg Zbyszkowi poczet obmyśli, weszło dwóch ludzi, czarniawych, krępych, przybranych w żółte, podobne do żydowskich kaftany, w czerwone krymki i w niezmiernie szerokie hąjdawery. Ci, stanąwszy we drzwiach, poczęli przykładać palce do czoła, do ust, do piersi i zarazem bić pokłony aż do ziemi. – Cóż to za odmieńcy? – zapytał Maćko. – Coście za jedni? – Niewolnicy wasi – odpowiedzieli polskim łamanym językiem przybysze. – A to jak? skąd? kto was tu przysłał? – Przysłał nas pan Zawisza w darze młodemu rycerzowi, abyśmy niewolnikami jego byli. – O dla Boga! dwóch chłopów więcej! – zawołał z radością Maćko. – A z jakiego narodu? – My Turki. – Turki? – powtórzył Zbyszko. – Będę miał dwóch Turków w poczcie. Widzieliście kiedy Turków? I skoczywszy ku nim, począł ich okręcać dłońmi i oglądać jak osobliwe zamorskie stworzenia. Maćko zaś rzekł: – Widzieć, nie widziałem, alem słyszał, że pan z Garbowa ma w służbie Turków, których pobrał, wojując nad Dunajem u cesarza rzymskiego Zygmunta. Jakże to? toście, psubraty, poganie? – Pan kazał się ochrzcić – rzekł jeden z jeńców. – A wykupić się nie mieliście za co? – My z daleka, z azjatyckiego brzegu, z Brussy. Zbyszko, który chciwie zawsze słuchał wszelkich opowiadań wojennych, a zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o czyny przesławnego Zawiszy z Garbowa, począł wypytywać ich, jakim sposobem dostali się do niewoli. Ale w opowiadaniach jeńców nie było nic nadzwyczajnego: Zawisza napadł ich kilkudziesięciu przed trzema laty w wąwozie, częścią wytracił, częścią pochwytał – i wielu potem rozdarował. Zbyszkowi i Maćkowi serca zalewały się radością na widok tak znakomitego daru, zwłaszcza że o ludzi było w owych czasach trudno i posiadanie ich stanowiło prawdziwy majątek. Tymczasem po chwili nadszedł i sam Zawisza w towarzystwie Powały i Paszka Złodzieja z Biskupic. Ponieważ wszyscy oni pracowali nad ocaleniem Zbyszka i radzi byli, że udało im się tego dokazać, przeto każdy składał mu jakowy ś dar na pożegnanie i pamiątkę. Hojny pan z Taczewa dał mu kropierz na konia, szeroki, bogaty, obszyty na piersiach frędzlą złotą. Paszko zaś miecz węgierski, wartości kilku grzywien. Nadeszli potem Lis z Targowiska, Farurej i Krzon z Kozichgłów z Marcinem z Wrocimowic, a na ostatku przyszedł Zyndram z Maszkowic – każdy z pełnymi rękoma. Zbyszko witał ich z wezbranym sercem, podwójnie uszczęśliwiony – i z darów, i z tego, że najsławniejsi w Królestwie rycerze okazują mu przyjaźń. Oni zaś wypytywali go o odjazd i o zdrowie Maćka, radząc, jako ludzie doświadczeni, choć młodzi, rozmaite maście i driakwie cudownie rany gojące. Lecz Maćko polecał im jeno Zbyszka, sam zaś wybierał się na tamten świat. Trudno żyć z żelazną drzazgą pod żebrami. Skarżył się też, że ustawicznie krwią spluwa i jeść nie może. Kwarta wyłuskanych orzechów, dwie piędzie kiełbasy, misa jajecznicy ot i całe jego dzienne jedzenie. Ojciec Cybek puszczał mu krew kilkakrotnie, myśląc, że w ten sposób odciągnie mu gorączkę spod serca i wróci ochotę dojadła ale i to nie pomogło. Był jednak tak uradowany z darów dla bratanka, że w tej chwili czuł się zdrowszym, i gdy kupiec Amylej kazał dla uczczenia tak znakomitych gości przynieść do izby baryłkę z winem – zasiadł razem z nimi do kielicha. Poczęto rozmawiać o ocaleniu Zbyszka i o jego zrękowinach z Danuśką. Rycerze nie wątpili, iż Jurand ze Spychowa nie będzie się chciał sprzeciwić woli księżny, zwłaszcza jeśli Zbyszko pomści pamięć jej matki i ślubowane pawie czuby zdobędzie. – Jeno co do Lichtensteina – rzekł Zawisza – nie wiemy, czy ci będzie chciał stanąć, gdyż jest zakonnik, a do tego i jeden ze starostów w Zakonie. Ba! powiadali ludzie z jego orszaku, że byle doczekał, to i wielkim mistrzem z czasem zostanie. – Jeśli walki odmówi, to cześć utraci – ozwał się Lis z Targowiska. – Nie – odpowiedział Zawisza – gdyż nie jest rycerz świecki, zakonnikom zaś nie wolno do pojedynczej walki stawać. – A przecież często bywa, że stają. – Bo się prawa w Zakonie popsowały. Różne oni składają śluby – i słyną z tego, że ku zgorszeniu całego chrześcijańskiego świata raz w raz je łamią. Ale do walki na śmierć może Krzyżak, a zwłaszcza komtur nie stanąć. – Ha! to go chyba na wojnie dostaniesz. – Kiedy powiadają, że wojny nie będzie – rzekł Zbyszko – gdyż Krzyżacy boją się teraz naszego narodu. Na to Zyndram z Maszkowic rzekł: – Niedługo tego spokoju. Z wilkiem nie może być zgody, bo on musi cudzym żyć. – A tymczasem może nam przyjdzie z Tymurem Kulawym za bary się wziąć – ozwał się Powała. – Książę Witold klęskę poniósł od Edygi – to już pewna. – Pewna. I wojewoda Spytko nie wrócił – przywtórzył Paszko Złodziej z Biskupic. – A kniaziów litewskich siła została na polu. – Królowa nieboszczka przepowiadała, że tak będzie – rzekł pan z Taczewa. – Ha! to może i przyjdzie nam na Tymura wyruszyć. Tu rozmowa zwróciła się na litewską wyprawę przeciw Tatarom. Nie było już żadnej wątpliwości, że książę Witold, wódz więcej porywczy niż biegły, poniósł straszliwą klęskę pod Worklą, w której legło mnóstwo bojarów litewskich, ruskich, a z nimi razem garść posiłkowych rycerzy polskich, a nawet i krzyżackich. Zebrani u Amyleja biadali szczególnie nad losem młodego Spytka z Melsztyna, największego pana w Królestwie, który pociągnął na wyprawę jako ochotnik i po bitwie przepadł bez wieści. Wynoszono też pod niebo jego prawdziwie rycerski postępek, że dostawszy od wodza nieprzyjaciół kołpak ochronny, nie chciał takowego w czasie bitwy wdziać, przekładając śmierć sławną nad życie z łaski pogańskiego władcy. Nie było jednak jeszcze pewności, czy zginął, czy popadł w niewolę. Z niewoli miał zresztą czym się wykupić, gdyż bogactwa jego były niezmierne, a w dodatku król Władysław puścił mu był w lenne posiadanie całe Podole. Lecz klęska Litwinów mogła być groźną i dla całego Jagiełłowego państwa, nikt bowiem dobrze nie wiedział, czy Tatarzy zachęceni zwycięstwem nad Witoldem nie rzucą się na ziemie i grody przynależne do W. Księstwa. W takim razie zostałoby wciągnięte do wojny i Królestwo. Wielu też rycerzy, którzy jak Zawisza, Farurej, Dobko, a nawet i Powała, przywykli byli szukać przygód i bitew na dworach zagranicznych, nie opuszczało umyślnie Krakowa, nie wiedząc, co niedaleka przyszłość przyniesie. Gdyby Tamerlan, pan dwudziestu siedmiu królestw, poruszył cały świat mongolski, wówczas niebezpieczeństwo mogło być straszne. Otóż byli ludzie, którzy przewidywali, że to nastąpi. – Jeżeli będzie potrzeba, to się i z samym Kulawcem zmierzymy. Nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo z naszym narodem, jako poszło z tymi wszystkimi, które wytracił i podbił. A przecie inni książęta chrześcijańscy przyjdą nam w pomoc. Na to Zyndram z Maszkowic, który płonął szczególną nienawiścią przeciw Zakonowi, odrzekł z goryczą: – Książęta – nie wiem, ale Krzyżacy gotowi z Tatarami się pokumać i na nas z drugiej strony uderzyć. – To i będzie wojna! – zawołał Zbyszko –ja przeciw Krzyżakom! Lecz inni rycerze zaczęli zaprzeczać. Nie znają Krzyżacy bojaźni Bożej i swego dobra tylko patrzą, ale przecie poganom by przeciw chrześcijańskiemu narodowi nie pomagali. Zresztą Tymur daleko gdzieś w Azji wojuje, a wódz tatarski Edyga tyle ludzi w bitwie utracił, że się podobno własnego zwycięstwa przeląkł. Książę Witold zaradny jest i pewno grody dobrze opatrzył, a zresztą, chociaż nie udało się tym razem Litwinom, jednakże nie nowina im Tatarów zwyciężać. – Nie z Tatarami nam, ale z Niemcami na śmierć i życie – rzekł Zyndram z Maszkowic i jeśli ich nie zetrzem, od nich zguba przyjdzie. Po czym zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – A najpierw zginie Mazowsze. Znajdziesz tam zawsze robotę nie bój się! – Hej! żeby stryj był zdrów, zaraz bym tam pociągnął. – Pomagaj ci Bóg! rzekł Powała, wznosząc kielich. – Na zdrowie twoje i Danuśki! – A na zatratę Niemcom! – dodał Zyndram z Maszkowic. I poczęli go żegnać. A tymczasem wszedł dworzanin księżny z sokołem na ręku i skłoniwszy się obecnym rycerzom, zwrócił się z jakimś dziwnym uśmiechem do Zbyszka: – Księżna pani kazała wam powiedzieć – rzekł że przenocuje jeszcze w Krakowie, a w drogę ruszy jutro rano. – To i dobrze – rzekł Zbyszko – ale czemu to? zali kto nie zachorzał? – Nie. Jeno księżna ma gościa z Mazowsza. – Samże książę przyjechał? – Nie książę, jeno Jurand ze Spychowa – odrzekł dworzanin. Usłyszawszy to, Zbyszko zmieszał się okrutnie i serce poczęło mu się tak tłuc w piersi jak wówczas, gdy mu czytano wyrok śmierci. Krzyżacy 07